User talk:Furbearingbrick
Talk Archive 1 Welcome to the new Talk page. If you're wondering where you old messages went, don't fret; they're in the Talk archive linked above. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 00:34, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Weird Why did you delete my creepypasta? Hello, i was creating a creepypasta which is called Why Me?! and you deleted it :( Can you please tell me why you deleted my creepypasta? Becouse i worked like 5 hours for it and could instead play the game which i refused only to make that pasta. And i was going to show that pasta to someone :( Please answer, Greetings, Gurkan100 (talk) 17:02, November 8, 2012 (UTC) This guy is a troller. Most of the time he only reports creepypastas because they are bad. He even deleted me only 5 minutes after my creepypasta was uploaded. I have the soloution. Type the creepypasta into a word or document on your computer, copy it, paste it onto the creepypasta, then post. If anyone tries to delete it, just do it again. ~CreeperPasta I'm a girl, you sillies. Also, there are several good reasons we admins delete pastas on sight, the most common of which are not meeting the wiki's quality standards, being so filled with cliches that they become hilarious, and being spinoffs/fanquels (in violation of our new anti-spinoffs rule. Also, re-uploading your deleted story is an offense. PS: read this, it'll do you a world of good. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 12:41, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Others If you're blocking people for adding Weird to pastas, it should be in the rules that doing so is a bannable offense if they're not admin. (Now if only we could get people to actually read the damn thing...) Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 20:22, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello, theres a new user that is a troll, he stealed me a story wich i uploaded it on a spanish forum, and he din't even write exactly how it is, the user is "ColdBreath" he is stealing even my edited photos, his spelling bring tears to the eyes of everyone, and im angry because he is stealing my stuff. Hello, I assume you deleted my pasta for no whatsoever reason. And I believe that should of not been done so, I don't really understand why you did that. It was just a creepypasta. It had no spelling errors at all. It had no you in it. So please can you tell me the reason YOU deleted it? I haven't done nothing on it although you kick the pasta back where it wasn't made. Did it hurt you? If it did just tell me. Because I didn't mention anything about furfaggingbrick. Sorry.EeveDerick (talk) 08:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I deleted it because it was full of cliches, and also because IT SUCKED. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 11:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Could I please know what kind of Creepypastas should I be posting? Give me some information in order to avoid misunderstanding (written by JeffLL). On Bans and Deletion Hello. I have noticed that you do a significant amount of blocking users and deleting pages on this wiki, often in lieu of contributing. I myself have been blocked twice, both of which were by you. The first time, I admit, was for point-gaming. The second, on the other hand, was for no obvious reason. I uploaded two pages in the "The Holders" series, and added it to the Holders category. You summarily changed them to the Items and Rituals categories. I persisted, and I was blocked. I do not see what I have done wrong. Many other users have expressed similar complaints. On the subject of page deletion, you have (as far as I know) not deleted any pages that I wrote. However, in browsing your talk page, I have observed numerous user complaints of your deleting their pastas. As I am not an admin, I doubt that I should feel as though I have the authority to do this, but, at risk of getting blocked, I shall say that this doesn't seem fair. Rather than automatically removing any page that doesn't strike your fancy, I would believe it to be more sensible to notify the author on their talk page beforehand. Tell them (politely) that their page could be better, possibly create an appeal for it to be edited, and see where it goes from there. This is, after all, a user-based wiki. Most people couldn't be bothered to write OC, much less upload it to a wiki. They put a great deal of time and effort into their page. And, who knows? Maybe someone will like it. I hope I don't sound as if I'm ordering you around, because I'm not. I am just trying to provide suggestions on how to make this a more user-friendly wiki. Thank you for your time and consideration. SlenderJeff (talk) 18:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC)SlenderJeff A reply. Okay, this is a tall order. I'll try to go through this as thoroughly as I can... # I'm an admin. It's my job to block rulebreakers and delete bad pastas. #Adding and correcting categories, fixing spacing, etc. is an awful strange definition of "not contributing." Also, this smacks of the "you're not X, therefore you can't criticize X!" argument. #Only the original Holders stories go in the Holders category. No exceptions. #I don't just delete "any page that strikes my fancy". I delete crap like this. #We usually add the Marked for Review tag for that. Problem is, many authors are under the impression that it's a death sentence. Also, Deletion Appeal. #Sometimes, even if the grammar and spelling is correct, the story itself is still bad. FOR EXAMPLE! I'll address the rest later, I'm tired right now. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 22:21, September 15, 2012 (UTC) As SlenderJeff said, I'd like to exclaim the same thing. People put too much effort in writing Creepypastas. We all know that you are the admins, but, even with that in mind, an admin should work in a suitable way for his/her site (e.g. this Creepypasta Wiki). We as users never criticised what you made and published as an admin. All the crap you have on your page and all the shit you talk about. Hopefully, at the end, you'll be able to realise that in this way, you're not creating a community. In fact, you make people go away from your site after being unsatisfied and offended. (written by JeffLL) You...you didn't read the rest of my reply at all, did you? THE SITE RULES ARE NOT A FREAKIN' CONSPIRACY.Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 14:55, September 16, 2012 (UTC) A Reply to A Reply Thank you for your response. I suppose it was unfair of me to suggest you don't contribute. That was a bit of sound and fury. I apologise for that. I also agree with your take on deletion, to an extent. I was just saying that you should give people a little time to get their shit together before deleting their files is all. Some of these pastas are, I admit, awful. But there are also some that with a little tweaking can possibly be good. Not H. P. Lovecraft good, but at least passable. It is also wholly justifiable to block the rulebreakers; I just feel as though you are a tad trigger-happy with blocking. Finally, on the subject of my Holders posts, they are from the series. You will find them on the list here: http://theholders.org/?Special:Series_List Thank you for your response. It is reasonable, and I hope I haven't offended you. SlenderJeff (talk) 02:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC)SlenderJeff "The Truth behind Super Mario" Can you humor me and explain what's so awful about this story? Because according to you, not only does it warrant a red flag for editing, it's also just so bad you couldn't help but leave one of your trademark shitty little dismissive sneers on the talk page. Rethink your evaluation. This isn't even close to a "DAY OF ALL THE BLOOD" thing; twenty-seven hundred words that collectively show a pretty fair shot at a first story. Mistakes, cliches and plotholes - sure - but not nearly to the point of illegibility. It shows effort. And effort should be encouraged, not mocked. Administrators are supposed to guide and promote contributors, not browbeat and humiliate them. When you're giving nine out of every ten substandard pastas a deletion poll and one of your incredibly unfunny reaction images, you are not doing right by this community. Try to earnestly help somebody for once. Goddamn. Javer80 (talk) 22:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) oh snap ''Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 05:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Jeez, is EVERYONE going to try and make me feel bad every time I point out thier pasta is flawed? Anyway, I fixed the spacing issues and removed the flag. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 11:33, September 18, 2012 (UTC) First, it isn't mine. Second, don't get passive-aggressive: you're right that there's a list of complaints piling up, and it's kind of interesting that they all have very similar grievances to air. Maybe there's a policy that actually needs addressing, rather than patching up the most recent case and calling it a day. Third, I'm sorry that you have to suffer the indignity of somebody trying to shame you into proper behavior, but that's exactly the point: it would be nice if that stopped happening to so many inexperienced users. At least your critics are being specific and constructive. . . . Fourth, though. In spite of the above, thanks for making an effort. I wasn't sure if you would listen at all, but it sort of sounds like you are. I'd appreciate it if you would continue to consider our view - honestly, the whole goal is just to make the wiki a cooler, more fun place to visit. Javer80 (talk) 11:47, September 18, 2012 (UTC) No, you really didn't have to. You thought you did, because you can't resist taking parting shots and don't understand how to act your age. Just . . . do your job. Don't squeeze a victim complex out of it. Javer80 (talk) 19:01, September 18, 2012 (UTC) It was a joke, man. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 19:14, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I'm having to agree 101% with Javer here. You could have left the argument at that, but you instead decided to drag it out with your hastily made meme. The argument was finished as is. The last thing we need is a user war, so cut it out. Cheese Lord (talk) 20:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC) All right, I'm removing it. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 20:10, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I AM CRUISE ELROY!!! I've finally gotten around to rewriting the Pac-Man creepypasta I've been promising for forever and a half (the last rewrite felt too much like a fanfic and didn't seem creepy enough for my tastes.) Expect to see a rough draft on my DeviantART within the next three months or so. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 20:27, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Guess what? http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/240/a/0/spongebob_drawing_by_zoiahappytreefriends-d5cp636.jpg 'I'M NOT SANDY, I'M MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, BLANDY ''' Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 22:59, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahahaha!!! Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 23:15, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Fuck, that Mario song is so terrible yet addictive. I die a little inside every time I listen; within 5 minutes my kidneys will fail. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 17:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) new avatar Itsa me, Mario. wat (talk) 23:28, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Aaahhh, spaghetti. Aaaahhh, ravioli. Aaaaaahhh, mama mia. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 23:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello, you edited my story "Demonic Ebony Virus Outbreak" by putting that flag notice. Can you help me with the problems, Wall of Text, and such? This was my first pasta, so I don't know how to fix it. Melanieluvjack (talk) 19:02, September 22, 2012 (UTC) OH, GREAT!!! I started working on the Cruise Elroy story again, and THIS time my cousin Ray had a stroke! Is this thing cursed or something??? Sigh. I give up. For the pasta that never was, click here. If you want closure, Blinky destroys Pac-Land in his monster form, then the end of the story would have hinted at him crossing over into our world. Love and PIZZA! (talk) 17:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) WTF? Why did you delete my picture of piccolo? FluxSonik88 (talk) 20:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC)FluxSonik88 Sometimes I clean out unused images. Sorry about that. Maybe you should re-upload it and add it to your profile page? Love and PIZZA! (talk) 20:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) It's HIM I know it was intended as a joke story, but to plenty of people it could be (and is) considered creepy; should it just stay that way or be changed? Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 23:55, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Keep it as it is. Love and PIZZA! (talk) 10:54, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering why you placed the Super Glitchoid page under Unfinished Page category. (also if it has anything to do with grammar or spelling; English isn't my first language, it's my second) ZeronesZG (talk) 15:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I am the future of this city! I am the king! (talk) 03:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Why u delete my photo? Argentum47 (talk) 03:16, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fur, I'm here on behaf of my friend, Chelseassmile. She's very new to using a wikia. She's not very happy with being banned because of tagging her story wrong, and was wondering if she could have a shorter ban, if not a wanrning. As much as she'd like to talk to an admin, she cannot because of the ban that was placed on her. I can sorta relate to her, considering I was banned for three days the very first time I submitted my first story here. And as much as she wants to put herself on the OC list, she cannot do so, again, because of the ban. And because of the short amount of time given to edit the list, she fears she'll get in more trouble. I find these small bans a little unneccisary, no offence. A warning is a little fair if it's someone's first time getting used to submitting things to wiki's and whatnot. Sorry to have bothered you. ;u; Kiki-hyuga (talk) 22:51, October 5, 2012 (UTC) The River Monkey I reuploaded that gif, but is it too screamer-ish to have on the site anyway? It's like Romney jazz; it's the words you DON'T hear. 05:11, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Unacceptable behavior "Well, boo fucking hoo. We're allowed to edit for grammar, spelling, punctuation and capitalization issues. Put on your big girl panties and deal with it." - You I am tired of this behavior from you. You have constantly insulted and humiliated users like this ever since you first became administrator. If you continue degrading, insulting and mocking users I will seriously consider sending screencaps to Cleric and having your rights temporarily removed. I am very serious about the treatment of users here, and I will absolutely not tolerate the demoralizing and browbeating of other users. Enough. --Imagine every molecule in your entire body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light (talk) 00:38, October 11, 2012 (UTC) AAAAHHHH!!! PLEASE, NO! I'LL BE GOOD!!!! +cries+ ANERGY EMPTY!! YOU ALL OVER!! (talk) 14:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering how to add a pic to the Nightmare fuel galleries... ChizuruAotsuki (talk) 20:26, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Deletion? Hey; Uh, a file I uploaded was deleted. I received no reason why. Mind telling me? TheDementedWendigo (talk) 20:51, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Rito Er...I don't remember doing that. ANERGY EMPTY!! YOU ALL OVER!! (talk) 21:51, October 15, 2012 (UTC) 00:07, October 9, 2012 Furbearingbrick (Talk | contribs | block) deleted page File:Rottingmorg.jpg (view/restore) It's like Romney jazz; it's the words you DON'T hear. 22:11, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, al these deletions of unused pictures sort of blend together after a while and I lose track. ANERGY EMPTY!! YOU ALL OVER!! (talk) 22:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ~Hello how are you ~ Please sign your posts. ANERGY EMPTY!! YOU ALL OVER!! (talk) 11:39, October 17, 2012 (UTC) just wondering how did you came up with your avatarThethingunderyourbed (talk) 22:20, October 17, 2012 (UTC)thethingunderyourbed She's based on the character Nurikabe from the anime/manga GeGeGe No Kitaro. An image of him can be seen to the right. ANERGY EMPTY!! YOU ALL OVER!! (talk) 22:26, October 17, 2012 (UTC) GeGeGe no kitaro...thanks ill look it up it looks cute :) Incoming coloncrucifixion Do you think that is funny? Putting that my story has bad grammar and no paragraphs? It has good grammar and paragraphs. Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 22:21, October 19, 2012 (UTC)Uhohspaghhetiohs First off, Needs Editing is for pages that have (and I quote) some or all of the following: bad grammar, poor spelling or lack of paragraphs. Second, the grammar isn't satisfactory. Try again, and this time learn to read. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 22:38, October 19, 2012 (UTC) First off, IM NOT ASKING FOR MY PAGE BACK! Unlike seemingly everyoneelse im not angry at you. I just want to know what was wrong with my story so future storys wont be deleted. My page was "Final Day". If you still remember why it was deleted (it was awhile ago) I would enjoy the help :DShadowWatch (talk) 19:36, October 20, 2012 (UTC)ShadowWatch Excuse me, i was wondering why my creepypasta was removed?Xsupersonic405 (talk) 03:50, October 23, 2012 (UTC) listen i was wondering why you deleted my creepypasta page, i put alot of work into it and now it's gone and i can't get it back. :(Xsupersonic405 (talk) 03:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) It was voted for deletion. I can undo the deletion so you can copy it. (Remember to save your stories onto word documents if you want them in the future.) Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 04:50, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks...Sorry Go away Ghost. Everyone is dead now. 22:13, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Furbearingbrick, I'd like to request an appeal for my Broseph.doc story. The categories were listed as incompatible, while in actuality I believe Broseph is an Eldritch Abomination (Lovecraftian) entity (Beings) who people don't usually notice in street corners/record stores (Cryptids) before he teleports away. Oh and he is one deck yuppie (People). Anyways, if you want to put Broseph on Trollpasta then so be it, but I'd like it if Creepypasta was allowed to keep this nice modern legend. "Wake up", Herobrine uttered.... "Come on, you'll be late for work" (talk) 22:42, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Take it up to Deletion Appeal. Also, it is ''trollpasta; you yourself classified it as such. War is over. Dragon was robot. Maybe come from star. (talk) 22:49, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Fur; I'd still like for that piece of literature to remain here, but if you must leave Broseph.doc on the Trollpasta Wiki... put Broseph.jpg up there too (the MSPaint picture), the story isn't whole without it. I see you have control over that page, and I could not edit it to add said picture. So if you're going to leave it on that other pasta wiki, at least put Broseph's portrait up, everyone likes a picture to go with a story. Thank you. "Wake up", Herobrine uttered.... "Come on, you'll be late for work" (talk) 19:19, October 24, 2012 (UTC) OK, who the hell blanked my talk page ''this time? War is over. Dragon was robot. Maybe come from star. (talk) 12:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Creepy Images quality control I wasn't sure if I should post this onto an admin's talk or make it into a blog. Anyways, I've really been sorta possessed (no ghost jokes plz) by this feeling that a lot of the pics I upload to Creepy Images aren't good enough and that we need more quality control. If you agree with this sentiment, do you have any ideas on how to improve it? Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 07:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Deletion I was wondering why my creepypasta that i made was deleted called Pokemon Chaos Black Version :( i sent you a message on monday and i wasnt sure if you received it because i was at the hospital for 2 days due to my heart condition and to have my creepypasta deleted is sad because it was my first and i put alot of hard work into it :( please reply soon Xsupersonic405 (talk) 15:02, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Please it would be great if you can undo it because i would love to copy it over :) thankyou and sorry for the second message i am new to creepypasta and didnt know where to look for the message :) Deletion How come you deleted that pony picture I added? I put it back for now because I assume it was a mistake of some kind. Shoboni (talk) 15:39, October 25, 2012 (UTC) If Fur deleted it, then she considered it not worthy enough to stay on here. It was no accident. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 19:43, October 26, 2012 (UTC) There's nothing in the rules about "quality control" so I assume she ain' that underhanded. Shoboni (talk) 21:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Toonstruck 2 Could you please clarify what is the exact problem with this page? Thank you. --Spike the Clown (talk) 13:11, October 27, 2012 (UTC) It's the weird formatting. Worchestershire? Ketchup? What a suckers! (talk) 13:15, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Done some editing, dunno whether it's enough or not. Spike the Clown (talk) 13:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, looks much better now. Worchestershire? Ketchup? What a suckers! (talk) 13:30, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Category This: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Adventure_gamesneedstogo. a normal user dare create a category without admin permission :P Plus, it took me 3 months to figure out your name was FuRbearingbrick, not FuNbearingbrick. We got off on the wrong foot and I wanted to apologize.Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 21:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Uhohspaghhetiohs I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I think we all got off on the wrong foot.Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 21:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Uhohspaghhetiohs ....how do you add a headline....a title this makes me sound like an idiot but i really don't know and maybe one day will come where i'll have to add it so can you please tell me how to....sorry to bother you with something so idioticThethingunderyourbed (talk) 23:01, October 29, 2012 (UTC)thethingunderyourbed I have only posted one pasta so far: "The Walk." I haven't really gotten any feedback on it, so I don't know if it's good, or if I should try to write another one. Seeing as how you're an admin, I was wondering if you could take the time to please read my pasta and give me some feedback on it. Thank you for your time. Denalicain (talk) 03:06, October 30, 2012 (UTC) What if it is a mashup? NoneStar 17:52, October 30, 2012 (UTC) You deleted a UNFINISHED story that was mine,why!?19:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC)19:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC)~~ Please sign your posts. Worchestershire? Ketchup? What a suckers! (talk) 19:56, November 1, 2012 (UTC) My Sniper article already has been marked for review, and someone took the marked for review category away. After I made it better. ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 20:22, November 1, 2012 (UTC) please un bann me from the chat ill tell you my age just let backon the hat pleaseCreepyjason (talk) 22:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC)jason Exuse me, you renamed my Article "Never buy off Eaby" to "Never buy off Ebay" But the point was I purposely made it "Never buy off Eaby" If you read the article itself, it would make sense to you. Please dont change it until you've read it. Okay to post non-creepy articles? Hey, I am new to this wiki and I haven't figured out how the pm fuction works yet (I can' find it actually), so I thought I should leave you a message here. You see, I have found this entry "Hello, Mr. Creationist" (link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Hello%2C_Mr._Creationist ) and I was wondering if this sort of article is appropriate to post around the site, sure it's an OC, but it's just an article and doesn't OCs still have to be related to something creepy? Is posting something that is just an article okay? Italienchef (talk) 09:38, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I just made fanart of you, may I edit your page to put it on? Terror Mask (talk) 21:38, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, only I or other admins can edit my page (it was getting vandalized too much.) I added it to the gallery though. Thanks. Worchestershire? Ketchup? What a suckers! (talk) 22:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) pls dont delete my first pasta which is What Was it (for MrCreepyPasta) (Frozen303 (talk) 21:01, November 7, 2012 (UTC)) Why did you delete my story? i worked really hard for it ;-( Greetings, Gurkan100 My story was finished D: it represented his dissapearence OnlyForYou (talk) 01:48, November 9, 2012 (UTC)OnlyForYou Oh, now I get it. Maybe you should have made it clearer. Worchestershire? Ketchup? What a suckers! (talk) 01:53, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Mistake I'm very dumb, and didn't read that the 'Pokemon' archive here is written 'Poke`Mon' (dash above ''the e). I made the mistake, but can't fix it. How does one do so (Fix a category mistake that's been saved)? TheShadyNerd (talk) 22:38, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Question! So I was wondering about a rule regarding pictures. If I edit a picture of myself specifically for a pasta I wrote, I can post it, correct? The rule was unclear when I read it. CheshireGato (talk) 01:41, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Chess Sure ya can. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 02:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Did I do something wrong? Will I get banned becaused I tagged something "weird" Coolguy0024 (talk) 03:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Coolguy0024 It's all right, just don't do it again. And be sure to read over the rules on the Genre Listing page while you're at it. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 03:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I dont want to get in an argument with you. I think you reported my story for being inapropriate or too scary, I think that is what you meant, but for one, sometimes you can make stories inapropriate if you want if its on creepypasta. Did you remove my story for being too bloody, but honestly, without it it kinda wouldnt be that story. Tell me whats wrong with it so I can repost a more appropriate version of the story. Is it the dead child picture in the story? Well I have read other creepypastas and it included dead children. But if thats the reason its so bad I can remove it. Please sign your posts. Also, I deleted it because it was overly-cliched and tried so hard to be scary it became unintentionally hilarious. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 21:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, I uploaded it here. So it's not really lost. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 21:17, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Pasta I put this on the M4R category, but you might as well delete it, cause personally, I think it's rather pointless, but it's your decision. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/November_13th. Thank you for the welcome :) Your message greatly helped me, since I'm starting off as new and I don't want to try and edit/write anything while accidentally breaking rules. :) I'm a bit of a clueless person, you see. Regardless, thank you. I really hope that I have a positive experience in this wiki community! Broken Sparrow (talk) 23:38, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome :) Your message greatly helped me, since I'm starting off as new and I don't want to try and edit/write anything while accidentally breaking rules. :) I'm a bit of a clueless person, you see. Regardless, thank you. I really hope that I have a positive experience in this wiki community! EDIT: Ah, I'm sorry! My computer must have uploaded this twice. Gah, already messed up. ): Broken Sparrow (talk) 23:39, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I lolled at this. Check out what a couple of mature exiled users did. http://nonban.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Content -- Evra the Kid (talk) 01:56, November 13, 2012 (UTC) As funny as it is, we really should report it. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 12:12, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Holy shit. It was a joke, even Temmington told you so. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 22:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I only banned you for a few minutes. Sorry, it seemed to be getting out of hand. No hard feelings? Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 22:53, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete my creepypasta?Edit Hello, i was creating a creepypasta which is called Why Me?! and you deleted it :( Can you please tell me why you deleted my creepypasta? Becouse i worked like 5 hours for it and could instead play the game which i refused only to make that pasta. And i was going to show that pasta to someone :( Please answer, Greetings, Gurkan100 (talk) 17:02, November 8, 2012 (UTC) About that pasta apparently written by a 4-year-old... That picture of you raging and saying "hell no" counts towards my wallpaper quest, so if you'd put that as your background on your computer and take it off quickly that would satisfy my quest goal. Please? You wouldn't even have to do it, you'd just have to say you did. ...well, either way, I like that picture a lot. Signed by your inferior, Duvi0 (talk) 17:01, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't wanna do it. But thanks for the offer. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 18:45, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Why your story was deleted Okay, I won't argue, Cleric indirectly gave me the green light to put it up (I don't have a print screen, it got pushed out of the chatlog), but if you don't want it then that's okay. Where was I when the rockets came to life, and carried you away into the alligator sky? (talk) 22:33, November 18, 2012 (UTC) OrangeKnight is at it again. He used this account to spam insults on my profile. In fact, that's ''all ''he seems to do. Someone report him, please; I don't know how to do it. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 12:11, November 19, 2012 (UTC) How dare you... How dare you move my page without asking? Maybe the title was bad but I really dont care. Ask before screwing with someone elses work. I dont care if you are an admin, its my work that I made, I get the last word in editing it. Petrico (talk) 09:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC)Petrico I would be careful in talking like that to an admin... 77topaz (talk) 09:45, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Seeing as you're OBLIGATED to do it right the first time, you have no right to complain if an admin does anything to improve it. Toodles. We'll laugh at that old bloodshot moon in that burgundy sky 16:23, November 21, 2012 (UTC) On a guy's profile Fur, will make you crai! :c Look at the yellow, old section. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ALovetycoonz&diff=247266&oldid=247254 Where was I when the rockets came to life, and carried you away into the alligator sky? (talk) 21:59, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Gravity Falls I reccomend "Dipper goes to Taco Bell"? Here's a link. It contains gore. You banned my why? Please sign your posts. Anyway, you were banned for 2 hours for spamming caps in chat. Please read the Chat Rules thouroughly before posting again. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 14:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) How can I change titles of articles? There are some that are wrong like "Super Mario land 5" (should be "Super Mario Land 5") or "Hell . exe" (should be Hell.exe). WhiteReaper (talk) 17:24, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Question Is it ok to fix grammar mistakes and words with missing letters on other people's stories? Or should I just tell the author what they did wrong?--Iwillkillyou333 (talk) 19:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead and fix it, though too many people get butthurt about it. I oughta know x.x Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 19:47, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty. Thank you. --Iwillkillyou333 (talk) 20:11, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I've learned my lesson ;__; Hi Fur, it's Nu. I've been banned for quite some time and I have learned my lesson. The staff at the CPW should be treated with respect and I promise to obey that. I apologize for what I've done and I honestly believe that my punishment has been long enough. So, if you would take your time to read this and consider unbanning me today, I would really appreciate it. I apologize for all the misfortunes I may have caused you. I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 20:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) delete hey i had a good story there i dont know why you went off deleting it so please stop i hate how much you delete every single thing everyones mad at you why dont you just ask first geez im done with my creepy pastas being deleted Marshmellow8874 (talk) 14:45, November 25, 2012 (UTC)marshmellow8874 Butthurt? I think so. Also, in case anyone's curious to see the "good" (hahahaha!) story I deleted, here you go. Also, I don't delete "every single thing". I just delete stories that are ''utter shit. Like that one. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 15:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you should have kept it for the epic death description ("...and was dead, pure dead."). WhiteReaper (talk) 13:31, November 27, 2012 (UTC) You might get a kick out of this I laughed way too hard at this. Like, WAY too fucking hard for what's simply a crazy conspiracy theorist's thinking made into a picture. But then again, with the NWO in town, I laugh at my peril! /conspiracist To the moon, your highness!08:47, November 26, 2012 (UTC) To be fair, that is a pretty kickass-looking mech. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 13:44, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Ban this guy http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:41488p this guy told that my creepypasta sucks because it doesn't have a picture. and he added a picture of minecart on his creepypastas. BAN HIM now Sorry. Unlike you, I'm not petty. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 11:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Nu's message "Fur, I totally understand the ban. I'm not upset, I'm kind of glad to be honest. I apologize for deceiving your trust, it makes me feel like crap. You have no need to apologize, if anyone should apologize, it should be me. For breaking the rules and causing trouble. I promise that within a month I'll do everything in my power to obey the rules. Don't feel bad about banning me, it was well deserved. But if you could, maybe unblock me from editing in case I have pastas to upload. If you don't it's totally fine. See ya in a month and two weeks. Apologies, Nu." To the moon, your highness! 22:22, November 26, 2012 (UTC) OK then. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 22:23, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Just Curious... Why you've marked my pasta "I Used To Love Nature" as having bad grammar and being a 'wall of text' when it most certainly is not. There are no typos in that story, all the paragraphs are as they should be. I would like to know ''why ''it's being deleted before it is. I even went and re-spaced the paragraphs just to be sure, and they still appear the same as they were. Please, let me know why so I can learn? Thank you. Mangofais (talk) 05:06, November 27, 2012 (UTC) The font was a non-standard color, that's why it needed to be edited. In the future, remove all text except for the story itself. Anyway, it's been fixed. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 13:09, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Deleted Hello. You deleted a creepypasta I wrote saying it was a rip off. All I want to know is did you actually read the entire thing, or did you just pass it of as a ripoff? Think of it this way, imagine slenderman, a great creepypasta, then you have splendorman, a similaur sounding but completly differant creepypasta. I know Blair The Ripper and Jeff The Killer are similar names but they are differant, if you could just consider actually reading it start to finish, its my first creepypasta.BlairTheRipper (talk) 04:34, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the comment on Bible Adventures I was trying to write a game pasta using as little cliches as possible. I have edited the story and changed the ending, please let me know what you think. And any advice you have would be much apreciated Damnevil1 (talk) 05:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC)